Sarcasm
by:sefira101 from deviantart.com ----- The four year old girl sat in a hospital chair. Her long brown hair, molded her face. She watched as her mother talked to the doctor crying. “I’m very sorry mam, but there’s nothing more we can do.” The doctor said with remorse. “No, please. T-there has to be something… Anything!” Her mother yelled at the man. The man frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m very sorry for your loss.” Her mother cried harder. She asked the doctor something that the girl, Anna, couldn’t hear. He pointed at a door, and she went into it. Anna waited for her mother to return. Finally, her mother walked through the doors towards Anna. “Mommy, when can I go see daddy?” Anna asked. The woman frowned. “Sweetie, you see… We can’t see daddy anymore. Daddy has gone to a better place…” She said softly. Tears began to fall down Anna’s face. “Is d-daddy with the a-angles, mommy?” She asked sniffling. Her mother pulled her into a hug. “Yes baby, daddy is with the angles. He’s not hurting anymore.” --- Twelve years later, the same girl Anna sat in her room. She blocked out the sound of her step dad yelling over some nonsense. Instead she wrote in her note book. She loved writing and spent most her time doing so. It was her passion, and she was very good at it. She would write songs to express herself, or stories to help her cope with her life. The things she wrote were normally dark, as some would call it. But she couldn’t help the fact she love to write about murder and death. She had not had a fairytale life since her dad died. Her mother became depressed. And then there was Robert. Her mother had married him about a year after her dad passed. Robert was just the greatest dad, always screaming at them. Saying how they were all just worthless pieces of shit. Anna hated him. And he hated her. Anna sighed as her red streaked, brown hair fell in her face. She brushed it away and continued to write in till she heard the loud ringing of her phone. She picked it up and answered it. “Hello?” She said “Hey Ann, what’s up?” Anna instantly smiled at the sound of her friend’s voice. “Nothing really Caleb. What about you?” There was a pause. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the park.” She laughed. “And how do you suppose I’ll get there?” “I will pick you up.” He said “When will you be here?” There was another pause. “I’m in your front yard…” Anna looked confused for a second. “Your, what? Wait… You weren’t going to take no for an answer, were you?” She said a s she stood and looked out the window. Caleb waved at her. “Haha no, not really. Now get down here.” “I can’t dear old dad is down stairs.” She frowned. “Then climb through the window.” Her jaw dropped. “You joking right? I’m on the second floor! I don’t want to be Miss. Pancake!” Caleb laughed. “Ok Miss. Sarcasm. Just climb down the tree. I do it all the time at my house. Now hurry up, before your dad sees me out here!” With that he hung up. Anna sighed and look at the tree beside her window. It looked safe enough to climb down. She lifted her window and grabbed the branch, swinger herself onto it. Then she began climbing down. She sighed in relief when her feet safely touched the ground. She then made her way over to her best, and only friend. “Now it wasn’t that bad was it Miss. Pancake?” He said joking. “Oh, shut up and let’s get out of here.” She said and they ran off before they were caught. --- Anna and Caleb were out for hours. Just talking and pulling pranks. Caleb would make a few remarks on her sarcastic attitude, and she would reply with an overly sarcastic answer. But they always ended up laughing. “Well I guess I should be getting home.” Anna said and stood up from the bench they were sitting on. “Oh, ok. Seeya later.” He said as she walked away. Anna arrived back at her house. She climbed up the tree, and quietly opened her window so she wouldn’t wake any one. Once she was in her room, she closed her window and let out a sigh of relief. “Were have you been?” She turned sharply as the light to her room was turned on. Her step da stood there glaring angrily at her. “I-I was Uh-” Before she could finish her sentence, she felt his hand swipe across her face leaving a red hand print. “I don’t want to her your accuses, you worthless whore!” He screamed and left, slamming the door behind him. Anna stood there for a few minutes, shocked. He had never hit her before. She lifted her hand to her face slowly. Tears began to pour from her eyes. Then she heard her step father screaming at her mother. “Robert, calm down!” She heard her moth scream. “Shut up bitch! You’ve done nothing but raise a little slut!” Anna could hear thing’s breaking. “Don’t talk about her like that! She’s your daughter to!” She heard him slap her. Anna had enough. She stormed out of her room and down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mother on the floor. Anna clinched her fist. “Don’t you dare touch my mother again!” She screamed at him. He pushed her in to a cabinet, knocking off a vase. The vase shattered into pieces. “Who do you think you are? How dare you talk to your father like that?!?” She clinched her fist tighter. “You. Are. Not. My. Fucking. Father!” She yelled and pushed him to the floor. “You’re nothing but a piece of low life trash!” He growled at her comment and grabbed a piece of the broken vase. He jumped up and swiped at her. The glass cut her from her lip, to half way up her cheek. She cried out in pain. “Robert stop!” Her mother screamed. He ignored her and lunged at her again. He stabbed her multiple times in her left eye. Anna screamed louder, holding her hand’s out to defend herself. Blood splattered all over the place. He finally stepped back and Anna fell to the floor in unbearable pain. He had taken her left eye completely out of the socket. “That what you get you little bitch. You’re nothing but an ugly little beast now!” He screamed. Anna cried as blood dripped from her eye. “Anna!” Her mother screamed and tried to go to her, but he pushed her down. “Don’t you dare try to help the wrench!” Her mother looked at her helplessly. Anna managed to get to her feet, but collapsed again. Slowly her one blue eye began to close as conciseness left her. --- Anna woke up in an unfamiliar and cold place. She was laying on a cold medal table. She raised up and nearly screamed at what she saw. There were body’s laying all around the room. She looked at her hands, which were unnaturally pale. That when she remembered what happened. She quickly got off the table and went to the sink. She looked at her reflection. Her left eye was completely gone. And she had stitches from her mouth up to her mid cheek. She was still wearing the white tank top and black jeans that she had been wearing. She continued to stare. She then remembered something her father had told her that night. ‘You’re nothing but an ugly little beast now!’ She growled remembering his statement. “I’ll show you a beast…” She grabbed a file that was sitting on the sink, and began to file her teeth. When she finished she had shark like teeth. She looked at her long finger nails and grinned. She filed them into sharp points as well. She looked in the mirror at the finished product. “Haha…Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” She laughed maniacally. “Now I look like a monster…” “W-what the hell?!?” A deep voice Said from behind. She turned to the man who was apparently the morguetion. “Y-you… Your d-dead!” He said. Anna grinned reviling her now sharp teeth. The man’s eyes widened. “Am i?” She said as she began walking toward him. He backed up into the wall. “Well I hate to break it to you… But I’m very much alive.” She sniffed the air. There was a smell that intrigued her. Blood? No, it wasn’t that. Organs… Heart’s to be precise. Anna now stood directly in fount of the man. “W-what are you doing?” He asked panicked. She placed her hand on his chest. “I need something from you…” The man gulped and looked at her in fear. “W-what?” There was a moment of complete silence. Anna ran her claws down his chest. “Your heart!” She yelled as she plunged her hand into his chest. His eye’s widened in shock and pain. Anna’s hand wrapped around his still beating heart and she ripped it out. “Ugh.” He groaned and fell to the floor. “Oh I’m sorry, did you need that?” She said grinning. He looked up at her, blood pouring from his chest and mouth. “W-who uh… Who are you?” He asked. She look at him thinking for a moment. “You can just call me… Sarcasm…” With that the man died. Sarcasm smirked and took a bite out of his unbeating heart. Category:Horror Category:Gore